I Need You Now
by narugirl2003
Summary: Harry and Hermione just broke off their relationships with the Weasleys after being together for six years. They realize they have suppressed feelings for each other. What will they do?


I Need You Now

**Summary: Harry and Hermione just broke off their relationships with the Weasleys after being together for six years. They realize they have suppressed feelings for each other. What will they do?**

Author's Note: This is a preview of a story I'm about to start writing which is Horatio54's challenge that I accepted. Hope you will like it.  
******************************************************************************

"GET OUT YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!" Hermione yelled as she threw a plate at Ron who was attempting to get out the door before the plate hit him.

He opened the door, ran out, and closed it just in time for the plate to smash against the door. Hermione walked into the living room of the apartment she and Ron shared for six years. She collapsed on the sofa and started crying uncontrollably. She grabbed a green pillow and looked at a picture of the Golden Trio back at Hogwarts. While she picked it up, she couldn't help but realize how much closer she was to Harry than to Ron.

"Oh Hermione, what have you done?" she just realized that she might have thrown away the only one that understood her and was always there for her.

_Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor_

Everywhere she turned, there were pictures of the trio and then just some of her and Harry. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She needed to talk to him and maybe he would forgive her. She looked at the phone and ran to pick it up.

_Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore_

Before dialing the number, Hermione placed the phone back on the charger and headed for the bottle of wine. She uncorked it and poured her a glass. She walked back to the couch and took a sip.

Four blocks down the road from where Hermione and Ron lived, Harry and Ginny had their own apartment. Things weren't going well there either.

"GET OUT YOU CHEATING WHORE!"

Ginny ran out the bedroom holding Draco's hand and carrying her belongings in the other. They made it out the door just in time for a picture frame to collide with the door and shatter into pieces. Harry walked out into the living room with tears streaming down his eyes. He walked over to the sofa and his eyes wondered to a picture of Ron, Hermione, and himself outside Hogwarts in the snow. He picked it up and gazed at one person; Hermione. She always helped him out of everything and what did he do to repay her; be a shoulder for her to cry on.

"Nice going, Potter. You've ruined it." Harry realized that he blew his only chance with Hermione. Or did he?

_And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind_

Harry got up and looked at the other pictures of just he and Hermione. He couldn't help but realize that they did more things together than he did with any of his other friends. What he also realized, his heart wasn't breaking because of Ginny. It was breaking because of someone he had feelings for thirteen years now that he believed he lost.

Hermione was feeling the same way.

_For me it happens all the time_

Hermione looked at the phone again. She picked it up, dialed the number for Harry, and listened. It started to ring.

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now_

Harry poured him a glass of whiskey then the phone rang. He walked over to answer it. He clicked the button to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Harry."

"Hermione?"

_Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now_

"I need someone to talk to. I caught Ron cheating again and this time I finally threw him out."

"I caught Ginny screwing Draco in the spare bedroom and I finally threw her out."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything I did to you."

_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now_

"Listen, come over and we'll talk some more."

"Alright, I'll see you in three seconds."

Harry laughed as he hung up the phone. He drank all his whiskey and poured another glass. While he was drinking his second glass, he stared at the door waiting for Hermione to appear.

_Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before_

After he finished his second glass, Hermione appeared in front of the door. Harry gazed at her and noticed her eyes too were red from crying so much. Oh, how he wanted to just bear hug her and tell her how he felt. But, could he ever tell her?

_And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind_

They walked toward each other and met in an embrace. Hermione continued to cry and Harry rubbed her back like he always did before when Ron had upset her. They sat down on the couch and Hermione decided to start the conversation.

"I just realized that I've pushed away someone who I really truly loved since our third year," she finally let the cat out the bag like the saying goes.

Harry didn't know what to tell her. He got extremely hopeful and thought to himself, "_Is she talking about me?"_

_For me it happens all the time_

Hermione continued, "Year after year, I got hurt and he was always there for me to cry on his shoulder. Year after year, he saved my life from any danger. And year after year, I played ignorant and pushed him toward his best friend's sister whom I knew was already sleeping with half the student body except for her own brothers."

Harry realized everything she was telling him was similar to his description.

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now_

Harry continued to rub her back and Hermione continued to pour out her emotions, "I was such a fool to just push him away and yet I didn't realize how much he meant to me."

_Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now_

Harry finally realized she's talking about him and decided to speak, "Maybe he's thinking that he's the fool for letting you go."

_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now_

Hermione sat up and looked at Harry. Being confused, she questioned, "What are you saying, Harry?"

It was his time to pour out his feelings, "For a long time now, I thought Ginny was the one. How much of an idiot I am that I didn't even consider her doing this to me. Of course, she had many boyfriends in school but I didn't know she did it with all of them. Through all my ups and downs, you were there for me. You helped me figure out where the Chamber of Secrets was and you were petrified. You helped me out in the Triwizard Tournament. You helped me rescue Sirius. You helped me at the Department of Mysteries. You helped me grieve over Sirius's death. You helped me find all the horcruxes to destroy Voldemort. It took me all these years to figure out how much you mean to me."

Getting hopeful, Hermione asked, "And how much do I mean to you?"

_Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all_

"You mean more to me than life itself."

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now_

Hermione smiled and decided to spill her heart out, "I loved you for eleven years, Harry, and I will never stop loving you. I don't want to lose you."

_And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now_

Harry reached up, wiped away a lone tear sliding down her cheek, and reassured her, "You will never lose me. I will never leave your side again because I love you more than my own life."

_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now_

"Harry, do me a favor?" Hermione gazed into those emerald green eyes she loved so much.

Harry got lost in her cinnamon brown eyes that he adored so much, "What?"

_I just need you now_

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Kiss me."

Harry replied, "My pleasure."

They leaned toward each other, parted lips, and met in a long intimate kiss.

_Oh baby I need you now_


End file.
